This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. 119 from Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-116045 filed Apr. 19, 2006, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus and technology for facilitating the user to specify job settings involving various functions with simple operation.
(2) Related Art
A MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), which is an image forming apparatus, is a complex machine having functions of scanning, copying, printing, faxing and the like.
The multifunctionality of such a complex machine has been evolving. For example, functions related to copying include sorting, stapling, punching, double-sided copying, combining copying (2 in 1, for example), and zoom ratio setting.
Although the use of such multifunctions is convenient, it requires a setting corresponding to each function in return, which leads to cumbersome procedures for job settings.
The Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H10-171307 discloses a structure that prestores data in which setting items have already been set, as modes for image formation, and allows the user to call the image forming modes if desired. The patent reference claims that the structure enhances operability.
However, the technology of the above patent reference still has a operability problem since it exercises management of the data only by attaching a storing number to each already-set image forming mode, and therefore the user has to select a desired mode from various image forming modes which are displayed in a list in response to the user's call.
In addition, the above technology requires special operation to call a prestored image forming mode, and is not adequate to especially a beginning user who is inexperienced with the operation of the image forming apparatus.
Additionally, the above-mentioned convenient functions of the image forming apparatus end up not being used effectively if job setting operations are difficult.